plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Electric Boogaloo
:Not to be confused with the Plants vs. Zombies 2 Epic Quest, Electrical Boogaloo. '''Electric Boogaloo' is a zombie hero in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and the leader of the and classes. His signature superpower is Stayin' Alive, which does 3 damage to a selected plant, and heals him for 3 . He is the hero version of . Origins His appearance is based on the redesigned version of the Dancing Zombie from the original Plants vs. Zombies. His name is based on the electric boogaloo, a funk-style of hip hop dance. The first part of the name also applies here because Electric Boogaloo uses electric powers and dances. His name is similar to the Epic Quest from Plants vs. Zombies 2 called Electrical Boogaloo. Statistics *'Classes:' , *'Superpowers:' **'Signature:' Stayin' Alive - Do 3 damage to a Plant. Heal your Hero for 3. **'Other:' ***Dance Off ***Evaporate ***Electrobolt *'Boss Fights:' **Plant Mission 07: Dance-Off at the Disco **Plant Mission 19: Disco Inferno! **Plant Mission 26: Electric Boogaloo's Shocking Moves **Plant Mission 31: Dead or Alive Jive *'Battle Area:' Disco Hero description They say that disco is dead, but he's down with the dead. Audio Strategies PvZHeroes.com strategy "This maniac on the dance floor brings a huge horde of Dancing Zombies that Strengthen each other. Direct damage helps him punch through crucial lanes for the win." With Electric Boogaloo is a Beastly and Crazy zombie hero, and with these classes together, not much can benefit from each other. The main strategy with Electric Boogaloo is swarming the field with boosted zombies, notably consisting of those in the pet or dancing tribe. He can use certain zombies such as Zookeeper and Aerobics Instructor to boost zombies' strength. He can also use Cat Lady or Flamenco Zombie to deal enormous damage to the plant hero. However, these zombies tend to have low health, especially if not boosted. Skilled opponents can take advantage of this to ruin his strategy. Fortunately, Electric Boogaloo does shine in using tricks, with access to a variety of tricks. He can use both instant-kill tricks like Locust Swarm, and direct damage tricks such as Cakesplosion, to remove big threats. Stat-boosting cards from the Beastly class, such as Vitamin Z and Maniacal Laugh, can be used on Crazy zombies, such as or Valkyrie, making them even more potent threats. Healing options are also plentiful for Electric Boogaloo, though not quite on par with Rustbolt or The Smash. Boogaloo's superpowers are great as well, especially his signature superpower, Stayin' Alive. Starting the game with Electric Boogaloo can be hard, as his starting zombie cards do not fare well against most opponents. In addition, he has absolutely no way of drawing more cards besides Evaporate, so opponents can easily drain his cards out and win from there. To make up for it, Boogaloo can opt to use a control deck with Gargantuar zombies like Smashing Gargantuar for late-game dominance. With proper use of tricks, he can effectively stall the game or at least take as little damage as possible before he can put Gargantuars into play. Overall, Electric Boogaloo has his ups and downs with proper strategy, but mostly he can swarm the field with dangerous zombies in quick succession. Just be careful not to waste all the cards at once as well, so as to keep up with the battle. Against As mentioned above, Electric Boogaloo's biggest flaw is his inability to draw cards. Try to bait him into using all of his cards against you. From there, you can take care of his zombies easily. When against Electric Boogaloo with a dancing deck, it is recomended to destroy his dancing zombies before he plays a Flamenco Zombie to potentially end the game in his favor. In case Boogaloo is using a pet deck, always watch out for Cat Lady, as he will try to spam pet zombies to boost her strength. You also need to be careful of his tricks, as he has access to cards that can destroy your plants easily, and Nibble and Stayin' Alive to heal himself, not to mention all of the stat-boosting cards he can use. Therefore, the most optimal way is to play a rush game against him to make sure his tricks do not decimate you. Brainana works well to shut down his tricks, and you can also use Black-Eyed Pea or Sportacus to penalize him for playing tricks. You can also drive him into a long game. This does carry some risk, however, as Electric Boogaloo has access to Gargantuars' Feast, which could turn the tide of the battle and may cause a bad end for you. Strategy decks Gallery Trivia *His signature superpower, Stayin' Alive, is a reference to the song Stayin' Alive by the Bee Gees. *When this hero is used, the battle music is slightly changed to have a 70-ish groove to it. **Similarly, Impfinity also causes the music to differ. *Electric Boogaloo's description refers to the phrase, "Disco is dead." *He has access to the least amount of cards of any zombie hero. *The name of Electric Boogaloo's Rare Strategy Deck is a reference to the popular dancing game Dance Dance Revolution. *He is currently tied with Z-Mech with the most number of dancing cards. *He also has the most Gargantuar cards out of all zombie heroes. Category:Crazy Heroes Category:Beastly Heroes Category:Zombie Heroes